


A Different Dream

by TiffTastix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hope, Jelly skellies, Nightmare, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Soulmates, Yandere, depressed reader, lots of coffee, my first story, so many skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffTastix/pseuds/TiffTastix
Summary: He's watching mestaring deeply into my soulHe's judging meI feel my sins crawling up my backHe's toying with meand I can't escape himHe's my Nightmarebut I want a different dream...





	1. My Nightmare

Darkness  
Thats all that surrounded me in this strange realm. You would think I'd have gotten use to this by now, but it still terrifies me with each night. It won't be long now before he shows up to greet me. My Nightmare, as he calls himself. I am unsure where he came from, but he has been haunting me for the past 2 months. I remember when we first meet, that was the day that I lost... Doesn't really matter anyway. Im sure there is no connection to it. 

He was atleast a head taller than me, and much larger. His flesh was dripping like some type of ink; the ink covered his entire body in blackness. I could vaguly make out the outline of a hooded jacket with a tshirt underneath it, a pair of shorts, and some slippers that looked so incredibly comforable. His appearance striked me as more of a monster than human. Though I am still unsure what type of monster he is exactly. I never can get a good look at this actually flesh. Usually all i can see is his glowing blue eye and crooked smile as he stares me down. 

Nightmare is always very creepy whenever he approaches me. He told me something strange during the last nightmare, and I'm still not sure what to make of it. Maybe he's just toying with me again. He enjoys seeing me scared and helpless in front of him. Our last encounter, he had hearts that still to illuminate in the blue glow of his eye light. It was so pretty. 

"my beloved...", he whispered to me. Nightmare would often stand directly in front of me, holding me close to his chest, while I am unable to move or scream. He explained to me once how his magic can hold me in place, so I can never escape him. As for speaking, I can't seem to voice any in this realm. Nightmare usually does all the talking anyway.. even if its only a few words or so. The only few things he tells me is that I belong to him and only him. I don't understand how he can just decide that for himself... 

I've had a few boyfriends before, but my relationships don't really tend to longer than a month or two. I've never even had my first kiss yet. Those past boyfriends had only wanted to try to get into my pants, but I have proven to be quiet the challenger to my opponents. I have never really been in a love of any kind, but for some reason.. Nightmare seems to believe that we are soulmates. Soulmates? Isn't that word kind of played out with Valentine's Day and romance novels? He's only toying with me.. trying to get me to let my guard down so he can take my soul or something right.. I am unclear about what he wants. I have a plan for tonight though. After last time, I am not taking any chances with my Nightmare...

A bright blue light shines through the realm, blinding you for only a moment. Nightmare.. It never takes him too long to find me here. C'mon y/n, just wake up already and this can all be over. Don't be afraid, don't let him see how afraid you are of him. As i went to move, i relised quickly that he already froze me in place with his strange magic. Why me? I try to struggle against his magic, but it is absolutely useless to even try. 

"y/n.. i've missed you so much.. did you miss me, my beloved?", he whispers slowly into my ear. His hand comes up and slowly moves a strand of hair out of my face; his hand lingers in my hair for too long a moment.. like he was feeling my hair. I simply give him a glare staring up into his heart shaped pupils. His other hand is on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze as his grin grows far too wide for my liking...

"y/n don't be that way.. i'll be tempted to punish my dear little soulmate..", he leaned closer into my face. The hearts in his pupils seemed to have gotten larger as he suddenly pressed his teeth against my lips. I could feel a buzzing sensation coursing throughout my entire body. He forced my body to lean forward against my will to deepen the kiss. I listened as he moaned deeply against my lips, he somehow had formed a bright blue tongue that was begging for my lips to part, but I refused. He finally broke the kiss and i heard him give out a low, animal like growl at me for my disobidence. I didn't care. He had no right over me..

My eyes widen as i suddenly felt his blue tongue sliding up and down my neck as slowly as possible. He moved me again so my neck was more exposed to him. All i could do was watch and bite my lip trying my hardest to wake up.

"heh.. my beloved.. please.... i want you to.. ", before he could finish a loud alaram started going off throughout the realm. He let out a loud growl at the annoying sound ruining his moment. "heh, clever girl.. guess that will have to wait until next time my love.. don't keep me waiting too long.. you belong to me.", he smirked at me after his tone went stone cold. I stared up into his eyes as a light shined through the darkness slowly waking myself up and bringing me back to my bedroom. 

I looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. Hmm plushies on the dresser, socks and bra on the floor.. yup this is home sweet home. I got out of bed and turned off the alarm clock that saved my skin today. I still don't understand what Nightmare wanted from me, but it couldn't have been anything good. Some coffee sounds perfect right now. I quickly dug through the piles of clothes on my floor finding a cleanish tank top and a pair of grey leggings. Good enough right? Oh doubletake. I grab my grey beanie before I head out. My grandfather gave it to me and I have worn it ever since despite what assholes wanna say about it. Can't people just mind their own business?

Stepping out of my apartment, I locked my door and made my way down the block, passing by a few monsters and humans. Oh right.. monsters were a thing now since a month ago. Apparently some little kid and their twin sister had set all monsters free from the underground. These monsters came in so many differents forms. The king and queen were goat monsters and they even had a guard that was part mermaid or something. People have been mostly getting along with them ever since, but tension can sometimes get high. I didn't see anything wrong with them. I was use to being an outcast myself afterall.

Atleast it's a beautiful day outside, what with the birds singing and the flowers blooming. A perfect day for some coffee...

I couldn't help but notice someone following me as i walked. I tried not to pay the tall creepo any mind, but when they suddenly held the door open for me, I couldn't help but be wary. Just blame it on my anxiety. He was giving me a kind smile, but it made me freeze a bit as if I had seen this smile before.. I shook my head and moved past the tall skeleton in an orange hoodie, mumbling a small thank you as i made my way to the counter of muffets. 

"anything for you, my honeybee..."


	2. Some Sweet and Tangy Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never expected to run into some "company" during a trip to Muffet's.. wait, why are they trying to flirt with me?! Imma need more coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone who stopped to read my first story! I really hope you guys like it! Chapters will be posted randomly but I will make sure there aren't any long gaps. Usually once a week if possible. AHHH 25 Kudos?! FUCK YES! Heh.. please enjoy loves..

"Welcome to Muffet's! Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, or spiders!"

…………….

Uh huh. The very first time I saw that sign, I did not want to go inside that place! Ya know its not like I have anything against spiders, but I also just don't like being around spiders. Especially if they are in my food... I remember when I was younger, I had a game called Dragon Age and I loved that game to death, but there is one moment in the game where gigantic spiders would fall down from the ceiling and attack you. That rpg game had jump scaring spiders.. of course I'm gonna be a little afraid of real life ones! Though, I couldn't help but give the place a try when I walked by one day. The amazing aroma of coffee caught my attention and I found myself following my nose directly into the spider's den.

That was the first time I had ever met a monster, and Muffet was super nice to me. This was just a friendly monster.. not a blood thirsty spider that was trying to kill me. She told me that so few humans even bother stepping into her shop, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt from that. Yet, I'm glad that I gave this place a chance! Muffet made the greatest ice coffee in the whole fucken world. Eat your heart out Starbucks! She also had such an amazing arrangement of sweet! Ooooh spider donut.. You're too good for this world. Lately, I've been stopping in at Muffet's almost every morning. Well.. except for the last week. I didn't even feel like leaving my house last week after what happened...

AHHHH nope.. not thinking about it!

Needless to say, Muffet might be a little bit upset at me...

"Y/N!!!! Where have you been, dearie?", yelled Muffet as she slowly swung over to me. Her piercing eyes were staring directly at me and she began tapping her many feet on the hard floor. 

"Hey, Muffet.. sorry I haven't been in here lately. Some family stuff happened, but I'm okay now and I could kill for an ice coffee please..", I pleaded with the spider. I didn't wanna talk about my family, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it without bursting into tears. And there was no way in hell I was telling her about the nightmares...

Muffet gave me a once over and sighed, pulling me into a quick hug. I could always count on Muffet for support whenever I was feeling down. She kept a hand on my shoulders as she walked me over to my usually spot up front at the bar. 

"You sure are addicted to my coffee, dearie. I'll be sure to get you a fresh spider donut to go with it. Be back in just a moment.", and with that Muffet retreated to the back with my order. 

The shop was pretty quiet today. I did a quick glance around the room and it seemed that there were only a few monsters at a table and two sitting at the bar next to me. I didn't even notice that I was right between two monsters. The one on my right was the same one that held the door open for me. He must have taken a seat while I was busy talking to Muffet. He was a very tall skeleton monster. I've never seen one before, but I guess all monsters come in many different forms afterall. He was wearing a bright orange hoodie, brown shorts and orange tennis shoes. That hoodie looked so damn soft.. 

The monster one my left was also a skeleton monster. Huh.. maybe the two knew each other. Wait, that might be racist. This guy was just as tall as the orange burrito next to me. He was wearing a black jacket with yellow fur covering the hood. Softness overload.. Black shorts with a red strip and matching tennis shoes. Underneath his jacket was a red turtleneck.. maybe. And I could just barely make out what looked to be a collar. Hmm maybe he's one of those edgy kind of guys. 

0_0 oh fuck I was staring for too long.. 

The skeleton with the fur slowly turned his head towards me, looking up and down my body with a small smirk. I could feel my blush take over my entire face. Dammit! I quickly looked away trying to keep busy all while he let out a small chuckle from the scene. That's when the guy on my right decided to join the party. 

"hey there, honey. the dog bothering you?", his arm made its way around my shoulders. Giving a curt glare to the other skeleton at the bar. My eyes were locked on his. I could feel my chest beating quickly, but I chose to ignore it for now. I heard a low growl, almost animalistic and right by my ear. 

"it's none of your fucken business, orange peel. if my lady wants to look, well I was just returning the favor.", he smirks as I feel his arm wrap around my waist. Trying to pull me away from orange man. I felt the grip of my shoulder tighten and I saw a bright orange glow coming from one of his eyes. And the grip around my waist tightened as well. His eye was also glowing a dark orange color. ...What the actual fuck was going on?! 

"Your order is ready, dearie!", yelled the spider upon her return. All of her eyes were watching the scene happening before her. Setting down the coffee and donut in front of me, she glared darkly at the two men. "Now, now boys.. you better behave yourselves here, unless you wanna play with my pet."

Two gulps were heard immediately. How does that work for skeletons?

"heh, sorry Muffet. ya know we won't cause ya any trouble", said orange. The collared skeleton simply nodded in agreement. Muffet didn't seem too convinced though. She gave me a quick glance and then gave an "I'm watching you" motion with her many fingers and eyes as she proceeded to go help the other patrons. 

"sorry, honey", orange suddenly turned to me. There was no longer an ominous glow coming from his eye. Instead, they were both looking at me as if I were prey, and I was cornered like one. "I didn't introduce myself to ya yet. name's stretch. and yours?", his eyes were watching me, holding me in a trance. I suddenly felt a bony hand running through my hair gently. "heh, and m' name's rus, darling. it's a pleasure.. to meet you.", he was leaning against my side as he whispered into my ear. 

Fuck.. its really hot in here isn't it. 

"Oh umm my names Y/n. Nice to meet you two as well.", might as well be polite right? We all started to eat together. Well mostly. Stretch was drinking honey while Rus was chugging down BBQ sauce. Just watching it is making me sick. The two skeletons turned out to be pretty fun company. 

"honey, you know we bee-long together."

"darling, did you just come outta the oven, cuz you're looking pretty hot."

"you're so sweet, you're giving me a toothache."

"know what's on the menu? me 'n' u."

"honey, wanna ride the boney express?"

"darling, staring at your legs all I can think of is bone appetit!" 

..I don't have enough coffee to deal with this..

"don't you think that was a bit too far?", Stretch glared directly at Rus. Clearly wasn't amused by that last one.

"what's the matter, orange? worried our lady would rather jump my bones instead of yours?", cocky smile and all as he pulled me against his chest. Dammit stop blushing! The pounding in my chest just wouldn't stop. Rus was chuckling deeply as he held me tightly, keeping me in place. 

Stretch's grin started twitching as his eye lights disappeared. That was a bit unsettling. "heh, should really know your place, mutt.", he smirked as I heard Rus growl deeply near my ears.

"my place is with her, orange. be nice and I might consider sharing.", he smirked at Stretch. I didn't really feel safe anymore. I called over Muffet to pay for my order, but I was suddenly interrupted. "just put it on my tab, Muffet. don't need to worry about it, honey.", fuck this guy was smooth... 

"Oh umm thank you guys.. but I really should be heading home soon."

"let me walk you home, my lady."

"aww doggy wanna go for a walk? honey I can take ya home. you'll be safer with me."

I need to head home.. I don't wanna be involved with anyone right now.

"Thank you guys.. but I live close by. It was very nice meeting you two, but I must be off," I quickly got out of Rus's hold and took off out of the café, running to my apartment. I felt bad for just taking off.. but I'd rather not have people care about me. I felt an uneasy ache in my chest. Maybe I just needed some rest. Opening up my door, I couldn't help but notice my bedroom was much darker than usual.. Oh well, I'm much too tired to really care. I laid facedown on my bed, setting up an alarm for my phone. I'd rather not let Nightmare keep me for too long.. Sometimes, I can barely escape him as it is. 

 

 

Shame, you were way too tired to notice a pair of glowing red eyes watching you from the corner of your bedroom. Oh well...


	3. So Dreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare.. he's always here. So umm whose this new guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH Hope everyone is doing okay! New chapter loves! Let's fucken do this!!! Thank you all for stopping by to check this out.. I really appreciate all the love and comments! :)

...Darkness  
Yet again it surrounds me.. holding me in its cold embrace. ...I couldn't help but keep thinking about the two skeletons I met today at Muffet's. While I'm use to my Nightmare holding me, I actually really enjoyed their warm hold on me. Every little touch.. every sound.. everything adding to the banging within my chest. Stretch.. and Rus.. I almost felt bad for running off like I did, but I can't afford to get close to anyone right now. Too many bad experiences and I cant help but feel emotional unready. No matter how much I want to see them.. I know they wouldn't want me around for long. Heh.. why would they?

Taking me away from my thoughts, a slimy dark hand grip my chin forcing my attention onto him. Nightmares.. 

"hello there, love. did you miss me? I really", his other hand is around my waist pulling me closer and up against his chest. "missed you..", the hand on my chin rubs slowly down the side of my face. His eye lights are strange hearts again as he watches me. 

I try to open my mouth, to yell at him for touching me,.. but the words never come here. I still can't talk in this realm, so I simply shake my head no. ...well wrong thing to do. The hearts in his eyes seem to crack a tiny bit before returning to empty sockets. Wait.. Why does that look for familiar.. I take a closer look at his hand. Though it appears slimy, I can barely make out a skeleton hand underneath it all. A skeleton? Why is Nightmare a skeleton monster? What the actual fuck is going on?

"don't be like that baby", his grip on my waist tightens roughly. I try to pull away but its no use. I can't even look away because he's holding my head. "you only belong to me. none of them can take you away from me. I know you met some of them already.. I can feel their magic on your skin.. ", he growls lowly at my face. He moves my head so my neck is exposed to him fully.

"answer me, love. are you seeing any other monsters?", he growls out as I feel him hovering over my exposed neck. Other monsters? Does he mean the other skeleton monsters I've met? I can feel his fingers digging into my skin the longer I don't answer him. 

I simply shake my head no. There was no possible way he knew who Stretch or Rus are...

"you're lying...", I feel him licking at my neck. Nipping rough along my collar bone. While one of his hands hold my head, I can feel the other hand gripping on my ass. Squeezing as hard as he can. I try to struggle, but he uses his tentacles to hold me against him. 

"I can give you anything you want, baby.. but first, I need to show you who you belong to. ", his low voice sends shivers down my spine. I feel him bite down roughly on my neck. I open my mouth to scream, but still there is no sound. He looks pleased though with my reaction. Licking at the bite mark, he stares down at me with his sinister grin. One of his eyes was starting to glow in the darkness. I feel his tentacles wrap around my arms and legs, putting down in Nightmare's lap. My ass was in the air and my face as looking down towards his legs. I was being straddled over his lap like a damn child that got into trouble. 

His slimy hand was slowly rubbing over my back, down my hips, and he started to grip my ass. He laughed deeply giving me a quick but hard spank. I opened my mouth to scream out in silence. "my poor little soulmate.. it's time for your punishment. don't worry baby.. I won't be gentle.", I could sense his smirk as I felt his hand swinging back and forth down upon my ass. Each spank getting harder and rougher. I gripped onto his coat, silently waiting for it to be over.

...A light began to shine in the corner.

Nightmare stopped in his tracks. Starring at it. "no.. he's not suppose to be here!!! I'm in charge around here you bastard!!! you won't take her away from me!!", he was screaming moving me so that I sat down in his lap. His arms holding me and shielding me away from the light that shined upon us. "no!!!!!!!", his scream began to fade as I looked around and found myself in a new area. This wasn't my bedroom.. or Nightmare's realm.. this was a bright, beautiful area. I was suddenly on green grass. A beautiful crystal like lake shining at the edge and right in front of the water was him.. I have no idea who he is..

"I'm so glad I could save you.. I'm sorry that it took so long, but something interesting has come up lately."

"Umm hi? Who the hell are you?"

A fricken skeleton monster. Another one? What on earth is going on with me?! He was about the same height as Nightmare. I could clearly see his skull and hands. This man was wearing a beautiful golden cape with a star to tie it together around his neck, and a strange golden and blue priest outfit maybe? Hard to really tell. Maybe robes? I have a problem with staring for too long.

"allow me to introduce myself, dear. I am your Dream", he held my hand gently, bringing it to his teeth and leaving a small kiss on the top of my hand. I couldn't help but blush, but I need answers..

"Dream? What happened to Nightmare? Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer much for you my dear.. Just please listen to me. There's a reason that you were able to escape Nightmare. When you wake up, find them. They are your missing keys."

...Riddle me this...

"Please.. just tell me. I don't understand anything that's going on!", I grabbed him on the shoulders as I suddenly heard my alarming ringing.

"everything is gonna be okay. It's time to wake up love...", his moved closer to me, kissing my lips as the world around me slowly faded. I woke up once more on my bed, covers everywhere. 

..Fuck.. Me... They are the missing keys?.. What does that mean?...

 

 

............. Sans POV .....................

...what the fuck does red even think he's doing? did red think he was stupid or something? you were listening very closely last night when you suddenly heard red sneaking out of the house. probably too drunk to teleport. of course he was gonna follow him. where the fuck was he going? lately, the others have been acting kind of usual.. something in the air smelled funny.. but a sweet kind of funny. he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about it himself. his soul was yelling at him to go to the source as it got stronger. 

hmm down the block from Muffet's? what was red doing around here? red quickly opened up a window to this small apartment and climbed inside. leg getting caught a bit on the edge and he fell inside.. 

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw this. smooth walking red breaking into some helpless girl's apartment? ..I better follow after him just in case he's doing something bad.

I lifted up the same window red used and slide inside the apartment. red was slowly stumbling over to what looked like a bedroom. wait.. why is my soul slamming against my ribcage? I can feel something.. someone here that is making my cry out like this. I felt drawn to the bedroom. looking inside the room, red was watching a young woman sleeping. he was standing in front of her bed. his tongue dripping with drool onto the floor. I could see the red hearts in his eyes and I could see him slowly getting into your bed!

"red fucken wait!", I grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him away from the bed. "what the hell do you think you're doing here? do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into for breaking and entering?!", I was absolutely furious with red. If he thought he could talk his way out of this, he was greatly mistaken. 

"oh open your fucken eyes, vanilla. don't you feel your soul tugging towards hers.. I finally found what's been calling to us. her.. my little kitten..", red started to drool again. disguising.. but could she actually be the reason they have been feeling this way? this mysterious being behind the anomaly they all felt. 

I moved closer around the bed to look at your face. ..holy fuck... soulmate?.. you.. you're his fucken soulmate!.. ..their soulmate. I couldn't help but be slightly pissed off.. I just found my soulmate.. and I'm being reminded that I had to share.. well not completely at least.. as far as I know, only red and I have found her. ..she looked so perfect.. so beautiful.. his angel.. his.. mine.. mine.. mine

"something's wrong..", red suddenly said. I looked over to your sleeping form and you were thrashing around in your sleep. no doubt you having a bad nightmare. hell they could relate. somethings they still had nightmares about the genocide paths the kiddo would take. there was no time to think any further. I picked up the covers and got into the bed. holding you tightly to my chest. you were still shaking like a leaf. 

"don't worry baby.. I have you. everything is gonna be okay. I'm not gonna leave you." I tried my best to help her relax.. but my poor baby was still scared. red came up behind her, hugging her from behind. you were safe.. here with your soulmates to protect you from any nightmare..

you put your hands on my shoulders suddenly.. it was.. strange. I loved your touch.. I love everything about you. I slowly took on your hands in mines. a perfect fit.. I gently brought your hand closer to my mouth and kissed it. I finally felt whole.. 

"she's relaxing.. poor kitten", red was looking at the same way I was. and of course that's when your alarm went off. dammit.. it'll be okay baby.. they found you. they would come get you soon. I will come get you soon, baby. I quickly got off the bed and grabbed red by his collar. your bed sheets going partly onto the floor. I looked over at you once more.. I didn't wanna leave you yet.. I had to get red outta here though. so right before your eyes opened, I teleported away back to our house, throwing red down on the couch. 

...I needed to know your name.. I wanted to learn more about you.. what kind of soul you have, what kind of food you enjoy, favorite color.. all of it!.. well.. she should be awake by now.. don't wanna keep my babygirl waiting, right? 

 

 

...................... Nightmare POV .............................

...Dream.. that fucken bastard.. trying to take away what belongs to me!..

there was no mistake.. I could sense the other's magic on her when she arrived here. I guess that means that others finally found out about her. heh.. doesn't really matter. guess this means I need to step up my plans just a bit and let her Nightmare become her reality. and I know just how to get to her... He glanced at the dimming light source in the corner of his realm. heh isn't that right.. Dream?


	4. A "Classic" Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected knock at my door leads to some horrible puns and a first date? Oh geez... What is this strange feeling when I look at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you for leaving your kudos! I didn't think my story would get much love, but I'm very thankful for everyone taking a look. Sorry to keep ya waiting loves, let's do this!

...............

........................

...................................?

 

What the hell happened last night? I usually only have to worry about Nightmare, but now there's some new guy that pops up in my dreams and fucken kisses me?! I don't even wanna remember what the fuck Nightmare was doing to me. Something strange is going on here.. Hmm now what was it that new guy was talking about? "They are the keys"? Maybe he's just a buddy of Nightmares trying to scare me or possible make me go insane. Ugh who the fuck knows.. 

I guess I should get dressed, I don't think Muffet would be too pleased if I showed up in her store wearing my skimpy pajamas. Heh. My place tends to get way too hot during this time of year, so I like to keep things simple with some black shorts and a matching tank top that may or may not show off my chevage.. Lol. I really don't wanna bother getting up right now.. How fucken hard is it to just have a lazy day? I know... I can't afford to stay in bed.. what if I fall back asleep? Then I'll be completely at Nightmare's mercy again. So don't wanna deal with him anymore.. or any of his fucked up friends that wanna play games with my heart!

*Knock Knock*

Huh?.. Who the fuck would be knocking at my door this early in the morning? Does it even matter? I don't wanna answer it.. I don't know who it could be, but.. I have to just force myself to answer..

*Knock Knock*

...Just go away... Please... My heart was suddenly pounding and jerking inside of my chest. Fuck.. what was going on?.. I stare directly at the door. My body began to move closer and closer until I my hand wrapped around the door handle.. Just.. be careful.. I sigh and try to muster up my courage.. that is.. until I heard a voice..

"you're suppose to say 'whose there?', sweetheart." This was such a deep voice.. I found myself suddenly frozen in place, my hand still on the door handle. What the fuck girl.. pull yourself together.. Just some man at your door. You will be okay.. Years later, I'm still trying to give myself prep talks to help combat my anxiety and depression.. Sometimes it helps I guess. ...He's still waiting there.. You really need to answer your door or he might leave. My heart did a fucken 180 in my chest at that thought. Fuck it..

...I opened the door ......

..............

................... 

Fuck I really shouldn't be staring like this but.. wowzers. The man at my door was actually a skeleton monster, wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts. Fuck I love his pink slippers! I'm not trading my Gengar slippers for those.. but still damn they looked cozy. He had to have been about an inch taller than me.. he was still shorter than the other two skeletons I met at Muffet's. ...His eyes were like little tiny white points inside a deep dark void. I couldn't help but get myself lost in them. Trailing down his face, I was drawn into his smile. The guy had a real award winning smile.. I felt like I had seen it before.. but.. where.. almost like a dream...

..Oh he was staring back at me. FUCK!.. Okay socially awkward time. He did tell you what you were suppose to say after all. I smirk suddenly trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Whose there?" I answered playfully giving the man a small, but kind smile. His face elevated for a moment? Can skeletons do that? Why should I really be surprised now? Can I stop asking so many damn questions?! Yes... hehe at least the skeleton looked happy.

"bone-ly." He said with a gleeful expression on his face. What the fuck was happening?

"Bone-ly who?"

"heh, I've been pretty bone-ly without you, sweetheart." He was leaning against the doorframe and staring directly into my eyes. He never looked away from me. I.. wait. Was the a fucken pun... *Sigh*..... "heh, I knew you would like that one, sweetheart. any who, my names sans, sans the skeleton and I seem to have found some of your mail so I figured the best thing to do would be to deliver it to your house myself. a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't need to worry about things.. " He gave me a wink and his face was turning a deep blue as he keep his gaze on me. Why was I blushing now?..

I looked away and he only let out a small, deep chuckle. My chest.. why was it beating so hard? He suddenly looked down to my chest.. Course.. fucken perverts. He turned an even darker color and looked away from me. "Umm thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Umm my name is y/n. Its nice to meet you..." I couldn't help but feeling so fucken nervous around this guy. I grabbed the mail from his hands and smile brightly. I started to slowly back up into my apartment when he suddenly stopped me.

"wait!" he stopped the door with this foot as I tried to close it.

I watched him carefully. He looked like he might have been sweating? Is that even... gonna stop that train of thought right there. "y/n.. sweetheart. you are very beautiful.. would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me later today? I promise you will have a good time if you gave me a chance.. " He smiled sending me yet another wink. I felt as though.. I could trust him, but.. I couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling of fear. Just go for. Hide inside your apartment. He looks nice. He might kill you. He likes you. He wants to eat you.

STOP PLEASE... 

I started to shake, my heart pounding harder and harder. I could feel my tears running down my face and.. arms wrapped around me.. holding me tightly to his chest. I could barely hear a soft humming sound coming from him. The more I listened, the more I was slowly calming down. Sans began stroking my hair gently.. whispering sweet words of encouragement to me... I guess he saw me having a panic attack and wanted to help.. Maybe.. he's okay?.. My heart was slowing down its thrashing. I looked up at Sans, our faces so close to each others.. 

"...Thank you Sans.. ... Wanna pick me up about 5?" Just.. give him a chance.. give yourself a chance.

"sounds good to be, sweetheart. I'll pick you up then." He suddenly brought my hand up to his teeth and gave it a soft kiss. My blush was about to take over my entire body.. Fucking hell.. He gave me a wink and suddenly vanished. ... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED???! 

.....Sans' POV....... 

heh.. y/n...

y/n y/n y/n y/n...

I could say it all damn day and never get enough of it. She is absolutely perfect.. *sighs*.. only problem now is that I have to keep her hidden from the others. Once they found out our soulmate is nearby, they are all gonna wanna go after her. heh.. well Papyrus said I was always bad about sharing. this was my universe afterall.. why should I have to share my soulmate with the others just because they happen to be here too?.. she belonged to me.. and only me. heh.. I won't let anyone else take her away from me..

I teleported into my room upon leaving her apartment. hmm should look for a different place for her to live. that apartment was too small for my baby.. or I could hope that the others move out and let me enjoy the place with my soulmate. just the two of us.. course I would introduce her to paps, but only after we soul bond with each other... hmm strange.. the house was quiet. I need to check in with the others first to make sure everything is okay. I just hope red didn't remember anything about last night and him going to your apartment. According to the others, they each have been feeling a strange tug in their souls once in a while. nothing more thankfully. walking down the stairs, I pass by red's and edge's rooms. no sound no matter how hard I listen. blue and stretch.. still no sound. strange. and yet nothing from black or mutt.. maybe everyone is in the kitchen?

called it. well.. halfassed. 

at the dining table were only a handful of skeletons. red, stretch, mutt, and g.. why the fuck was he here.. g moved out of their home a few months ago. he wanted to be on his own like the horror and mafia brothers. I still kept tags on them.. gotta make sure nobody gets into trouble while we were on the surface. oh there's a good idea.. I wonder if my baby would enjoy Snowdin... I could just take her back home.. and not have to worry about the others.. hmm my little sweetheart safe and sound.. in my territory..

"well, well hello there classic. up and early like the rest of us huh?" g was just the skeleton that just so happened to rub me the wrong way. I could never seem to predict his moves or know whatever it was he was thinking about. ..bastard always had that look on his ugly mug.. yeah he's wearing that look right now. "I came over to know if any of you have felt that tug on your souls. It's almost as if something or someone is trying to get our attention. I tried to follow the tug last night, but the feeling vanished quickly. Do you have any insight, classic?" g's eyes were on me, trying to see right through me and gain any knowledge he could get.

I just simply gave it a shrug. "not sure pal. I don't think its anything to worry about." Red suddenly gave a small chuckle , his face was buried in his phone. Stretch and Mutt were giving me a strange look... what was that about? "heh, whatever you say classic. I'll stop by again once I figure it out. you boneheads know how to reach me." He gave me a stern glare before teleporting away.

"damn good riddance, ya fucken creeper." Red was smirking as he suddenly stood up and walked over to me. "the bastard is convinced we know something.. " he gave me a stern look. I noticed Stretch and Mutt were giving me the same look as well. "the less he knows about our kitten, the better. heh right vanilla?"

......Just because I'm not telling g, doesn't mean I'm gonna lie down like a dog and share her with any of you.

"so.. you all know?" It was best to assume that they all did, but I needed to know if any of our brothers knew about it. ugh. I can only imagine black finding out about all this...

"doggie here and I met her at Muffet's shop. honey was getting some coffee.. looked like she had a rough night." Stretch spoke up holding a hand up to his chest.. right over his soul.

"mmm an absolutely beautiful mate.. I wouldn't mind giving her a rough night." Mutt chuckled deeply receiving glares from everyone else in the room. "heh oh come the fuck on. you all saw her, and I doubt any of us wanna play fair when it comes to her." 

...damn right.

"ya got that right, dog! heh I couldn't get my little kitten out of my mind after last night. holding her close to my soul. fuck the things I wanna do to her... listening to my little kitten beg and purr with pleasure." Red had summoned his tongue, drooling more onto my floor.

"fuck off red.. do any of your brothers know about her?" Red was really ticking me off, but I had to remain calm. I had a knack for patience after all. I'm not sure what to do if any of their brothers found out about our soulmate.. my soulmate.

"as far as I know, our bros don't know about her yet." Stretch gave a side glance towards Mutt. Hmm Mutt and his brother had a strange relationship.. kind of like Red and his bro, so it's possible black or edge already knew about you. they were keeping quiet about it if they did know. I'll have to keep an eye socket out just in case...

"heh, let the best skeleton win. my little kitten is gonna be obsessed over me in no time. maybe I'll share if you bastards beg me." Red teleported off laughing his ass off at his own comment. Mutt gave me a wicked smirk before teleporting off as well.

Stretch watched me carefully as he got up and gave me a pat on my shoulder. "don't worry too much.. oh and have fun on your date while you can." With that comment, Stretch teleported. 

...just fucken great.

................G's POV....................

How stupid did that classic bonehead think I was? Of course he knew what was going on and it's a real shame that none of them noticed his presence outside the kitchen window... heh a soulmate? I would have never thought it would be possible for us to have one. heh I'll have to go meet her then. I would never wanna keep my mate waiting. I could feel my soul pounding roughly against my ribs.

A sudden urge was rising through his bones making him rattle. I wonder what kind of person she is.. what color soul she has.. hmm small like a kitten? sweet as honey?.. absolutely beautiful? heh I couldn't help myself from drooling. My little angel was out there.. and she had a date with that classic piece of shit?

I could feel my anger growing. My left eye glowing a bright yellow as I quickly teleported away and summoned a few gaster blasters and quickly laying waste to a small forest. hehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH does classic really think he had a chance with an angel? ..dammit. I looked around and took a few deep breaths to calm down my powers. I shouldn't have just lost my cool like that.. but I'm not sure what took over me just now. hmm I summoned my soul before me. staring into it as I felt the tug again. It's dangerous to have a monster's soul out in the open, but it would lead me to my little angel.. heh I just needed to get her away from the others.

...she doesn't have a choice...

 


	5. Party of 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party of 3! Its just you and me and a psychotic skeleton, every girl's dream! HAHAHAHA Dating start! You are getting ready for your date with Sans the skeleton, but for some odd reason you can't shake the feeling of being watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...geez. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded lately. I promise I'm not dead! Well long story short, I've been doing a lot of thinking about how I want this story to turn out, as well as working out other stories that I would love to upload soon once they are finished. I'm a huge Undertale fan and you guys reading fill me with DETERMINATION to keep writing. Ya know.. I uploaded this story about 3 times.. and I kept taking it down cuz I was afraid of how people would react to it.. So thank you! I wanna keep writing for all of you! I hope you enjoy! <3

..... Dammit

This is not good.. oh not good at all! Why the fuck did I agree to this date in the first fucken place? Well he seemed nice enough.. award winning smile and all. He seemed very genuine with his compliments and he basically had you nothing but a blushing mess. Well looks can be deceiving.. Whose to say he doesn't plan on robbing me while we are all alone, or stabbing me behind some dark creepy alley? This guy could be a literal serial killer like Jason, or he could turn out to be some fucken psychopath like the Joker! 

...I might watch too many movies in my free time. But hey that fucken happens when work cuts your fucken hours and you're down to working like 2 days a week because your damn company prefers complete newbies as opposed to ya know people who know how to do their fucken jobs! .... 

ooh breath bitch.. just breath...

I don't know how they expect you to survive only working 2 days a week. You tried getting more hours, even begging some of the girls to trade shifts with you at your store, but no fucken dice. The only upside to it was that you made more than minimal wage. As crappy as your store was, they at the very least gave ya enough to cover your apartment... barely. You were living pay check to pay check all the fucken time. ..It was better being on your own anyway. 

...What were you doing? OH FUCK! 

Ummm... so what would look nice to wear on your date? You uh... haven't been on a date before. Sure you may have a small idea based on the romance movies you have watched and the manga you have read, but this was real life dammit! What the fuck were you going to wear?!

Hmmm....

Should I go super causal? A nice comfy tank top with some baggy shorts...

Or maybe I should go a bit classy? A lovely blue dress that showed off most of your chest and runs down your curves perfectly...

...Just say fuck it and go in your pjs? ...maybe.. I think we are just grabbing dinner anyway. 

You had maybe half an hour left until Sans showed up, so you needed to make a fucken decision and maybe put on some makeup.. or at the very least comb your fucken hair so it doesn't look like a tornado tried to fight you. You removed your pjs and were standing in the middle of your room wearing only your panties and a bra while trying on different outfits in your mirror. ..Something felt a bit odd.

You couldn't help but look around your room each time you felt it. Your anxiety was making your heart beat quickly against your ribcage. There was something strange going on and you couldn't comprehend what on earth was going on.. Why was your heart acting like this? Maybe it just your nerves?.. Maybe its because you felt like you were being watched.. but that would be impossible. You had a window in your room, but it was closed and the blinds were down, shielding your naked-ish body from the world. 

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you couldn't help but feel exposed like this. Even though there was no way someone could be watching you, this feeling wouldn't go away. Your heart was pounding more and more until you panic and quickly as possible you were throwing your comfy clothes on your body to hopefully shield yourself from whatever the fuck was going on. 

Hmm comfy was a good choice it seemed.. your heart had stopped its panic and was back to its original rhythm. That was pretty strange though.. 

Fuck it. You went into your bathroom and ran your comb through your hair, making sure you looked your best. You weren't a big fan of makeup, but you decided on adding just a little bit of red lipstick and a gently blush on your cheeks. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror, making sure your outfit didn't look offensive or revealing in any way. 

Holy fuck.. I look really hot!

Suddenly, a knock at your door brought your attention to the time. 5pm.. Sans was here.. okay girl, deep breaths. You can do this.. 

*Knock Knock* 

You couldn't help but feel so happy.. for some reason.. It was like you were filled with determination..

"Whose there?" You opened the door slowly...

"miss"

"Heh, miss who?"

"I've missed you way too much, sweetheart", Sans took your hand gently and lead up to his teeth to give it a soft kiss. I couldn't help but blush at his actions. Sans was a smooth skeleton for sure, but I couldn't understand why he would take a liking to someone like me.. 

"..sweetheart?", Sans cupped one side of my face gently. His eyes never leaving mines as he searched for something wrong...

"Heh.. I'm good. So where are we heading, Sans?", he seemed to be satisfied with that for now but he held onto my hand tightly. "you look so beautiful, babe.. well I was thinking we go grab a bit to eat at Grillby's. its a nice place and the food there is out of this world, babe.", his umm eyebrows I think rose upward as he watched me. His finger was gently rubbing circles into the hand he was holding. This felt.. pretty safe. Sans the skeleton... Fuck my chest is going crazy again.. but I like it. 

...Wait umm why was he calling me his babe? ..Maybe he just likes little nicknames? Yeah I'm sure that's it..

"That sounds good.. I'm starving.."

"hey there starving, my names Sans.", I couldn't help the glare that appeared on my face the second he said that to me. 

"heh sorry babe, I couldn't help myself. well lets get going, I just so happen to know a shortcut.", Sans suddenly pulled me gently into his chest. My hands were gripping the front of his jacket and my body was flushed against his. I could just barely hear a low hum coming from his chest. I just felt so.. relaxed. I gently rested my head in the crook of his neck as his hands wrapped around me tightly. One of his hands was running through my hair slowly.

"mmm such a good girl.. all mines.. ", Sans whispered quietly, mostly to himself, but I didn't understand what he meant by that.. I heard my door close and lock suddenly, then it felt as though the world had shifted. I felt completely weightless for a few seconds before I felt a warm light upon my body. Why does this place feel so toasty? I looked up from my position, San's smile was still wide as he stared into my eyes. 

"heh welcome to Grillby's. he keeps the place pretty hot, but he a real chill kind of guy."

I couldn't but smile as he lead us over to a booth near the side of the building. I wonder if he set this up beforehand or if the place was just that fancy. In the middle of this booth was a beautiful vase of bright blue flowers. Sans had a blush on his face of the exactly same color as we sat down. His eyes never left mines. 

"heh hey Grills!", Sans greeted the fire elemental monster that arrived at our table. "yeah this is y/n.", Grillby gave me a warm smile as he introduced himself. Sans ordered for the both of us and I asked for a cup of tea. I needed something to help me relax and tea was usually the best thing for it. With that Grillby took his leave and it was just the two of us.. at a restaurant.. on a date.. oh fuck me..

Sans didn't even bother to hide the fact that he kept staring at me. Watching me intensely with his eye lids drooping slightly; almost as if he was in a daze. I tried to keep eye contact with him, but I keep looking away. I felt way too nervous being alone with him right now..

Just breath.. don't ruin this for once..

I looked back up to Sans and I was a bit taken back, he wasn't looking at me right now. Sans' face had suddenly turned dark. His eye sockets were dark as he stared at something over my shoulder. Maybe I should ask him if somethings wrong?

"..Umm hey Sans? Everything okay...?"

His eye lights suddenly came back as he focused his attention back to me. "heh sorry love.. thought I saw something weird. I didn't meant to worry you.", he gently took both of my hands that were on the table and held them tightly in his. His blue blush covering his face as he rubbed circles on the back of my hands slowly. 

...This just.. felt so natural for some reason.

"oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Classic."

Sans and I both suddenly looked up at the newcomer that approached our table. Another skeleton? He was taller than Sans and he had some cracks along his eye sockets. His whole outfit was screaming badass. He was wearing a short black jacket with some white fur around the hood, a white turtleneck underneath it and black skinny jeans leading down to some matching shoes.

...holy fuck.

Sans was shaking a bit when I looked back to him and he was staring darkly at the other skeleton. "actually g, ya are. I'm on a date at them moment if ya can't tell.", The skeleton known as G just gave Sans a simply smirk as he ignored him and turned his attention towards me.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing you, angel. My name's G, but you can call me anytime.", he winked at me and I couldn't help but look away blushing completely. That only seemed to make this smirk wider. "I'm one of Sans' cousins. When I saw you, I couldn't help but come over and introduce myself. Would you mind if I joined you for a little bit, beautiful?"

..... y/n.exe has stopped working

"actually, buddy. I would prefer to be alone right now with y/n.", fuck Sans looked like he was ready to drop kick G out of the place any second now. I don't think G got the message though because he immediately sat down next to me. One of his arms found their way around my shoulder, holding me closer to his body. I could smell smoke on his jacket, but it was a calming smell for some reason.. and there goes my chest pounding. Maybe I should get that checked out?

"g...", Sans' eye lights were completely gone, only thing left was darkness in his sockets as he stared at G. 

"something the matter, Classic?", G was taunting him.. it was a bit unnerving to watch. I was a bit scared to say anything. 

Sans gripped the table roughly, I could almost hear the wood splitting. "meet me outside.. now.", his voice had gotten much deeper and darker. The sound actually made me shiver a bit. G still had the smirk on his face as he leaned over to me and pressed his teeth to the top of my head. "I'll be right back, angel..", G gave me a lovely smile as he and Sans both got up and went outside. Guess they needed a moment to talk in private. Our food finally arrived at the table and even though I wanted to wait for Sans, I was so starving. 

My burger looked incredible! Just as I picked it up, I was interrupted by a deep, soothing voice...

"hey there, kitten..."

...what the fuck was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More to come very soon and more skeletons are about to make their presence known to our dear reader! Stay turned for more, loves!


	6. Skele-ton of fucken skeletons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh.. guess we're meeting more of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving me some love. I'm going through a rough time in my life and really wanting to just give up. But I cant really do that right.. I have people who care about me and I don't need people in my life who only try to weigh me down telling me that I'm a freak and not worth it... Heh some people really suck ya know.. but when you find those few people who really truly care; keep them close. I give love to all my people.. because all of my people need love. <3 I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

....Unknown POV.....

hmm. so this is why the entire damn house was in such a fucken uproar. course, being in my field of expertise, its my job to uncover secrets and get the truth outta anyone I think could be withholding information. heh.. I never would have fucken guessed though.. 

y/n... 

a soulmate... a beautiful fucken little lady. I could feel my own soul thumbing wildly against my ribcage at the thought of having this pretty little lady hanging off my arm. course, there is the issue of the other 'copies' running around my town. if that damn classic wouldn't have messed up the machine.. well then there was a chance he wouldn't have met his little lady.. 

the bar is getting way too crowded for my liking. heh guess I should head out before they spot me spying in the corner. even though my copies are similar to me, they don't exactly have my set of abilities and manpower to have control over this area. nothing happens in this town without me knowing about it.. should be heading back to paps anyway, but don't you worry little lady..

I'll be keeping my eye sockets on you..

there's no way in hell I'm sharing you with a bunch of spineless copies.. 

 

......Y/n POV.....

 

"..I'm sorry, but umm who are you?"

"heh", the skeleton across from me had his eyelids halfway closed as he stared deeply into my eyes. I'm starting to feel goosebumps on my skin the longer he just stares at me with those piercing red eyes. I hope Sans hurries back soon... this was suppose to be our date afterall and it keeps being interrupted. I shouldn't have felt so damn defenseless around his cousin G, but I also couldn't even stop my heart from racing like it did. Am I drinking too much coffee? Not enough coffee? 

Bad y/n! Don't you dare blame the coffee!... I decided to take a bite of my burger while it was still warm and wow I couldn't help but let out a small moan at how amazing the food tasted! Why did monster food have to be so much better than human food? Soooooooooooo good! I picked up some fries and looked around for something to dip them in. Sans was drinking a bottle of ketchup, but that would be rude of me to just take it right?.. Right.

The skeleton across from you, who was very quiet for some reason and glowing a bit of red on his skull, reached into his jacket and brought out a bottle of mustard putting it on the table. He was still just watching you. Oh.. he was giving you some of his mustard? I hope he wasn't drinking it like Sans' ketchup. 

"Oh.. umm thanks." I smiled at him as I squirted some mustard on my fries. It wasn't the same as ketchup, but mmm it was still pretty damn good! 

He skeleton was really starting to sweat.. he had little red beads all over his skull as he kept his gaze on me. "heh its nice to meet you, kitten. my names red, I guess I'm one of classic's cousins." I could swear I saw little hearts in his eyes for a second, but atlas it was gone.. 

"Well its a pleasure to meet ya Red, but I don't mean to be rude.. I'm sort of on a date with Sans right now.. He should be right back." Fuck I hope that didn't across as rude, but seriously, why were they interrupting your date? Damn you should really be looking up at him right now, but for some reason a spot on the floor looks really good. 

You couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was being quiet again. Deep breaths babe.. I slowly looked up to him, but his eyes weren't on me at the moment. He was watching something outside through the window. I couldn't see anything from my angle but I guess somebody was shooting off fireworks with all the colors I saw outside. Huh.. Nothing but blue and yellow outside. Well it looks pretty cool I guess.. 

"right.." His eyes were suddenly back on me. Those piercing red eyes that seemed to staring right through my very soul. I placed a hand over my chest feeling it thumbing rapidly again like before. Just.. the way he was staring at me.. I couldn't help the blush moving up my neck and across my face. ..Fuck what is the deal with these skeletons? "sorry bout that kitten, but I couldn't just leave a beautiful woman like yourself all alone. I'd figured that I could keep ya company until my dear cousin comes back inside. I was in the bar anyway just grabbing a quick drink." He winked at me and I felt my heart flutter with wings. ..Fuck...

"Oh? That's very sweet of ya Red. Thanks for keeping me company." You decided to give him a gentle smile and Red was suddenly smirking widely and I could finally see those little red hearts pop back in his eye sockets. So cool.. 

"WELL IF IT ISN'T OUR "DEAR" COUSIN, RED!" I couldn't help but jump at the loud voice that was coming from the side of the table. Two skeletons were standing in front of our table watching me with mere amusement clear on their features. I recognized one of them! He was standing behind the newcomer and waving at me. Mutt. He was wearing the exactly same clothes, jacket and had what looked like a dog treat sticking out from his teeth. Blushing, I waved back to him as I turned my attention to the smaller skeleton that looked similar to Red and Sans. 

"grr what the fuck are you doing in here ya little tyrant?! I know damn well that you, boss, and the two creampuffs would never walk foot in here!" Red was looking.. well a little red with anger right now. You really didn't wanna get involved with their family drama, but you were really wondering where the hell Sans was!

The newcomer blew a puff of air at Red. "I CAN GO WHERE EVER I CHOOSE TO GO! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN, RED, BUT I SIMPLY DECIDED TO CHECK UP ON HOW CLASSIC WAS DOING ON HIS... DATE." He said that last part with a hint of anger. One of Red's eyes started glowing a brighter red, but Mutt was matching his glare with one of his own as one of his eyes was also glowing an eerier purple. ..Fuck you could really cut the tension in this room with a knife. Don't mind me or anything I'll just be leaving.. 

"don't start something you can't finish, red..." Mutt's tone was flat, but it had a powerful tone behind it. 

As I was about to stand up, I felt Mutt grab onto my hand gently, yet firm. I looked up into his eyes but.. it wasn't Mutt.. umm when did Stretch get here?

"hey honey, wanna get outta here for some air. these hotheads are gonna burn down the whole place if they keep talking." I felt my blush take over my face.. it was getting really hot in here.. Maybe I could use some air.. Sans is outside! Maybe I could see if he wanted to continue our date somewhere else. Umm somewhere less crowded. I could hear the others beginning to argue, but it was quickly drowned out as Stretch held me tightly to his chest and when I opened my eyes, we were right outside. 

Huh.. I don't remember there being huge craters across in the field or a lot of bones just lying around. I could hear Stretch give out a soft chuckle at the scene before us. "heh someone really got under someone's skin huh?" He was leaning against the side of the building lighting up a cigarette. He looked up as two figures was coming back and closer to Grillby's. I gasps as I saw how Sans' jacket was torn in some spots and G's jacket was also torn in a few spots. Geez. They both looked like they just got off a battlefield. Stretch was shaking his head as the two came up to stand in front of us. 

"real mature.."

"oh fuck off, stretch.." Sans suddenly turned to me and his skull was covered in little blue beads of sweat much like how Red's was. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart.. Had some.. things to take care of. I was thinking we could.." Sans quickly grabbed onto me, pulling me into his chest as he teleported a bit away to avoid a sudden bone that went flying for him.

Sans' sockets were black again as he looked straight towards Grillby's. I couldn't fucken see what was going on! Sans had me in a protective death grip, holding me against his chest. I tried to move, but he only held me tighter. A deep voice was laughing and it filled the air with a menacing aura. Trying my best to look up. I could barely make out what looked like Stretch and G standing besides Sans.. You heard what sounds like heavy footsteps stepping out of Grillby's. "what the fuck is going on out here?" That was red. You managed to turn around in Sans' arms just to look over your shoulder.. A skeleton was standing in front of your group with a bloody axe in his hand, pointing at your group. Red, Mutt, and the other skeleton that was in the bar were standing just a bit behind the new skeleton...

Every skeleton had their eye sockets locked on this new skeleton who hadn't stopped laughing.. 

"keeping something from me, classic? guess I'll just have to take what's mines..." A manic smirk spread on his face as he locked eyes with you...

"axe.. " Sans' voice rumbled deeply through his chest. 

"..heh you weren't invited to this party, bud.." Stretch's eye glowed a bright orange.

"you need to leave.. now." G's eye was glowing a bright yellow. All of the skeletons had one eye glowing as they stared at Axe. Said skeleton started laughing more and more manic as he stood his ground, unaffected by the others surrounding him. He held a finger towards you.

"the little pumpkin is coming with me. I'll drag her away in your dust..." 

 

 

.....Nightmare POV.......

 

"hehe everything is falling into place, dream. you know its only a matter of time before she comes back to her apartment. I don't even have to wait for her to fall asleep.." dream just kept groaning from his place on the floor by your bed. "oh will you just keep quiet! heh you lost our little game, dream. ya better get used to our new world."

"we aren't suppose to be in this realm, nightmare! you know as much as I do..."

"I said shut up! in this realm we can have our soulmate all to ourselves. we no longer have to only be with her while she sleeps. we can take her away from the other clowns that would dare to touch her!" I could feel my anger burning up just thinking about the alternatives touching what belonged to him and him alone. he couldn't have leaved his damned realm without the power of dream... but only he was in control here. 

"my poor little sweetheart.. won't she be surprised..."


	7. An Exception has Occurred...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoPe... Just because you don't have much hope, doesn't mean you want to stay down. Maybe you could feel determined to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody.. Geez.. been a while huh? Heh.. why don't we resume with a bang? Stay determined, Readers. <3

...Ya know, sometimes you really have to stop and ask yourself just how in the living fuck you end up in these types of situations.

 

Maybe you should recap?

 

Yeah why not?! Cuz my life is a flipping soap opera already!

 

Yuppers. You know.. this all started with Nightmare and now you're suddenly surrounded by the army of the damned who all for some reason want you.

 

-sighs- Fuck me... 

 

To recap: I've been having these horrible nightmares for a while now and in each of them is this skeleton monster covered in blackness and also happens to be called "Nightmare". He always comes after me no matter how hard I try to get away from him. Something about being his soulmate or whatever. I even went as far as to setting alarms and doubling my coffee intake to prevent much interaction with the fucken asshole. 

 

While going out for some coffee at Muffet's, I came across two skeleton monsters that were fighting for my attention like children. Stretch; the honey loving, smooth talker who looks like an orange peel, and Rus; the BBQ chugging, cuddle mutt. I managed to get out of their hold and back home to my apartment where surprise... I had another nightmare.. and Nightmare was pissed.

 

He somehow knew that I was around other monsters and was even ready to punish me. Well that is until a bright light shined through the nightmare and I was in a different dream with.. get this.. Another skeleton monster named Dream. He wasn't an asshole like Nightmare but he wasn't exactly speaking clearly to me. "they are your keys"? I don't know what the fuck he was talking about.. but I woke up to a puddle of red drool on the floor.. Yeah I'm not sure where that came from.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door and it was a skeleton monster named Sans. ..He was handsome, sweet, and had puns for days. Hell he asked me out on a date and against the voices in my head... I went for it. While getting ready for my date, I kept feeling eyes on me.. like a cold chill was going down my spine. I panic and get dressed just in time for Sans to pick me up and he teleports us over to Grillby's.

 

While at our table a tall skeleton appeared by the name of G, stating that he was Sans' cousin and decided to join us sitting right next me. ...Fuck he was hot. Sans quickly told G to meet him outside and with a quick peck to my head, they were gone and the food arrived. Then another skeleton popped up named Red. ..Then another I didn't catch the name of but Rus was with him! ..And Stretch was there too as he took me outside for some air. The field across from Grillby's was fucken destroyed.. I wonder what happened as I saw Sans and G walking back over covered in cuts. 

 

...SO guess what happened next! Yup another skeleton made an appearance by almost hitting Sans! Sans held me to him and the others had this creep surrounded but his attention was only on me. Axe.. He was going to drag me away in their dust... Dude fuck...

 

Everyone cleared? Good.. cuz fuck.. He looks dangerous.

 

"hehehehehehehehe do any of you really think you could stop me?" Axe's eye lights roamed over the group that stood before him and behind him. Waiting for any of them to make a move. "heh scared? you should be..." He held his axe up and pointed it at Sans. Fresh blood was dripping from it. 

 

"...this is bad", yeah no shit.. Axe was pretty big compared to the other boney boys and he looked like he could definitely handle himself in a fight against a tank. Sans shifted me in his arms and moved me to Stretch. He held me tight to his chest as we watched Sans step forward towards Axe...

 

"ready for a bad time, Axe?" You could feel the air around becoming static with colors of blue and red. Sans held up his hand and two skull like creatures appeared on either side of him. Holy fuck.. His arm suddenly moved outward as the two skulls began to fire beams... And they hit a wall of purple and black bones.. barely making a dent in them. "the fuck?"

 

"heh should be paying better attention, classic." I looked up towards Grillby's and there on the roof were two new skeletons.. looking dangerous as fuck. The one who spoke had his hoodie over his head with a strange purple glow coming from his eye and a manic smile on his face. The other was just as terrifying, black tears running down his face and over his wide grin.. He looked to have a target on his shirt and both looked similar to Sans. 

 

"what the fuck are you two freaks doing here?!" Red yelled as the two dropped to the ground and lowered their bone walls. 

 

"More skeletons? Stretch who are they?..." I whisper to him but before he could answer, I feel my entire body go limp and I'm pulled out of Stretch's arms and into Axe's. He holds his axe in front of my body and he leans his head so his teeth meet my neck in a form of kiss. I try to struggle against him but he holds his axe firmly in place and I start to worry about meeting the edge of it. 

 

"idiot.. Axe be careful with her. we need the human alive." 

 

"hehehe I just wanted to have a little bite of my new treat.. "

 

The skeleton with purple magic growls and glares at Axe. "wait until we get home, cannibal".

 

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU WILL RELEASE MY HUMAN AT ONCE YOU CLODS! MUTT, FETCH"

 

"yes m'lord." Rus charges at Axe but he then quickly dodges several beams that go straight for him. The other two skeletons have huge skull creatures that keep launching beam after beam. I see Stretch and Sans making their way towards the purple skeleton while G and Red are going after the crying skeleton. Right as Rus reaches out to grab me, we teleport away.. Axe holding me tightly through the void...

 

-Axe POV-

 

..heh... heh... the pain has finally stopped. that feeling in my soul suddenly feels so much better... but why?

 

her.. his mate. his perfect little human. the one who was calling to his soul for help. he finally had her... and like hell was going to let go of her. he went through too much trauma and heartache to give up now. heh he couldn't wait to introduce you to papyrus. he would be so proud that his brother found his soulmate. 

 

being on the surface has been a game changer. plenty of food.. no need to kill humans unless he really wanted to. this was the kind of life he always wanted for his brother and himself.. and now he has his little mate in his life. heh he didn't need to worry about classic or the others.. sure, he knew classic kept tabs on all the skeletons that moved out, but Axe was careful.. he made sure to cover his tracks and make classic believe he was somewhere else. 

 

This little cottage was the perfect size for his family... and he couldn't wait to start his family with his little lamb.. 

 

Holding my mate closer to my chest, I could feel the other's magic as Dust and Killer teleported near him. both having several cuts through their hoodies and low on magic. heh.. they wouldn't stand a chance trying to take his mate away from him now.. 

 

"..fucking classic ruining my good hoodie. those morons put up a nice fight.. but we managed to give them the slip." his eye lights stared at my human. I gripped her tightly after seeing Dust's eye lights turn into little purple hearts.. "poor little bunny passed out huh? you should've been more fucken careful with her... we can't afford to have her get too hurt." he smirks as his magic swirls in his eyes. Killer is rather quiet... 

 

"c'mon, cannibal.. lets get bunny upstairs to rest". Dust came closer to take her from your arms.. but you refused. ...why should he have to share? There was no way in hell either of them could take him.. besides.. his little lamb belonged to him alone.. he deserved a happy ending.. and it was with you.

 

"Axe... hand.. over", Killer was next to Dust as they both glared at him. 

 

"and if I don't want to? what could you two possibly do to me?" he taunted the two of them. his manic grin wide as he stared down at the two cowards. they may have helped him.. but he had no loyalties to anyone besides his Papyrus and now to his little human.. ...nothing will keep him away from you...

 

Dust grabbed at your wrist and tried to pull you away from him. I held my axe out and swing it down at him, ready to dust the fucken bastard for daring to touch you....

............

 

...............................

 

.....................................................but I missed.

 

.....why.. how..... please... please no. no no no no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONNONO!

 

"...what the fuck have you done?!" ....I couldn't move.... it was as though time froze. I could feel my soul cracking..... please.... please

 

-crack-.... please... I'm sorry.... 

 

-crack-... I... I didn't mean to.... I wouldn't have..... please.....

 

-crack- .......please.... little lamb.... 

 

.......I'm so sorry....... 

 

 

 

-Y/n POV-

 

....Darker yet darker... for fuck sakes no one can turn on a fucken light over here... ....what.. what happened?... I don't wanna be alone. Please.. 

 

"Hello?! Anyone?!.... Sans?!" ....

 

But no one came...

 

....You wanted to cry. You wanted to scream out, but what would have been the point.. you were really alone here. Just... you... lost in the darkness. You would give anything for someone.. for a little bit of light.. FUCK you would even wanna see the skeletons again! ...

 

"...I can't breath." You could feel yourself panicking... 

 

"why..."

 

...you can hear a voice in the distance. ...it sounded sad but you couldn't recognize it. You barely even remember what happened... you remember skeletons.. Sans, Stretch, Rus, G, Red, and a few others that you could barely name... 

 

Please... please don't leave me like this... anyone... please if you can hear me... I don't... I DONT WANNA BE HERE!

 

...Your soul flared suddenly and floated in front of you.. the cracks visible to your view... the darkness was suddenly brightened up in a light red. Your soul was so bright.. .. umm what was happening? You stared into your broken soul.. and suddenly a box popped up next to it...

 

"Reset?"

 

............................................

 

..................................................................................

 

.........................................................................................................................................................

 

 

 

AND YOU HIT THAT FUCKEN BUTTON...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Bang... Guess there was no point for a recap huh? Heh stayed tuned for the next episode of "Different Dream"... and props to anyone who gets the chapter name.


	8. Panic Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, I'm back at the beginning.. I'm back to before I met my untimely end.. I'm back and I'm with my nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took too long.. I hope everyone is doing okay out there and I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter. Oh and if you want, be sure to check out my other story, "Suffocation", for more skeleton goodness.

...Darkness.. that was all that greeted you as you opened your eyes. You looked down at yourself and started to break down in tears.. you were still alive. Though you don't remember how you died, you could still recall the events that lead up to your death. You shouldn't be alive.. but you are.. you chose to try again and not give up. ..This was because you chose to stay determined.. you chose to keep going.

 

Just breath.. You started to wonder where you were exactly, and why it seemed so familiar.. 

 

You decided to start walking into the darkness.. There was a pale light shinning from across the way. You felt a strong need to run towards it, but before you could even take a second step forward... , you tripped over something... it grabbed onto your foot and held you up into the air. No... why would he be here?

 

...Nightmare. So.. you were just dreaming? That doesn't seem right.. maybe you were taken back in time and just happened to be sent to when you were sleeping and dreaming? Weird.. but there he was.. as clear as day. 

 

His hold on your foot tightened slightly as his eye lights roamed over your body.. looking for something. He moved your body around in the air being sure to check your backside as well. When he was finally done, he sighed and let you go.. only for you to be caught by another tentacle and held against his chest. You looked up to see that his eye lights were little, tiny hearts and his smile was almost wide enough to split his skull.

 

"..you're okay.... heh... seems my sweetheart is very... determined.", his grip on me tightened... I could feel that his hands were.. shivering. Was he scared?.. Pissed? Maybe both. "sweetheart.. I swear he will pay for this.. heh.. I'll make him regret ever surviving his timeline... and after I'm done with him, darling.., I'll be coming after you..". You didn't understand anything he was saying to you.. maybe he finally snapped. You tried to scream as you felt his teeth on your neck suddenly... "ooh baby.. I can't wait to be with you out there... you're all mines...". He made his point my biting down my neck until he drew blood.. 

 

An alarm quickly went off and he hugged me tighter to his chest before he let go of me. "heh.. course.. your gonna wake up soon. we won't be separated for much longer, baby.. heh I'll be seeing you soon.. ", he pressed his teeth against my lips for a brief kiss until suddenly I jolted start up on my bed. 

 

Ugh.. you really wished you didn't have to deal with nightmare.. but somehow he was always there. You stood up and walked over to your closet, quickly changing into some black leggings with a grey tank top and for the finishing touches you put on your favorite beanie. You know what needed to happened.. you needed to talk to Sans about what happened to you.. and.. maybe you should tell him about Nightmare? You.. felt like you could trust Sans. I mean.. sure some of his.. "cousins" seemed a bit too much to handle.. but they all seemed like good company. 

 

While pacing around your apartment, a knock sounds off at your door.. and you recognized it. Running up to the door you stopped yourself from opening it. A smile broke out across your face as you leaned against the door.. "Whose there?"... you already knew.

 

"bone-ly", his deep voice sounded from the other side of the door. Heh.. the same joke twice?

 

"Bone-ly who?".

 

"heh.. I'm always bone-ly without you, princess..". You noticed that his voice suddenly sounded crestfallen... almost as though he was crying. You quickly opened the door and there before you stood Sans the skeleton.. with blue tears running down his cheek bones. His eye lights were on you immediately, and a large smile formed on his face as he held his arms out for you. You ran into his arms.. holding onto the skeleton just as tightly as he was holding you..

 

"heh.. y/n.. I'm so sorry... ", his fingers were squeezing your shoulders roughly.. to a point of almost bruising. "I.. I couldn't do anything to protect you.. I couldn't keep you safe... heh.. I don't understand how you came back to me.. but I promise I'm not ever letting go of you again.. heh and I don't make a lot of promises, princess.". His teeth met my lips for a kiss and I gently began kissing him back. 

 

"To be honest... I'm not entirely sure what happened either. All I remember is that we were on our date.. and your cousins showed up. Then one of them was trying to kidnap me I think.. .". You felt Sans tense up and suddenly he pushed you back inside your apartment, slamming the door shut. He looked down at you with hearts in his sockets. "you don't have to worry about them baby.. I know the perfect spot for us to go. I can keep you safe there..". 

 

You stared back into his sockets.. "Umm.. what do you mean Sans? I'm fine here.. ". He shook slightly.. you began to feel a bit uneasy.. "don't you trust me, princess?".

 

"I do trust you Sans.. but I'm just confused about what's going on..". 

 

"heh.. I'll explain once we get home.", a blue brush showed up on his face as he held you against him and suddenly you were teleporting. 

 

"you can open your eyes, princess.. welcome to home sweet home.. I even did a bit of cleaning for you.". You opened your eyes and looked around the room you were in. There was a single bed with fresh clean sheets, a single sock on the floor, a treadmill, a closet, and for some reason a trash tornado was in the corner of the room.. it had clothing and books flying around in it. Huh.. hehe I don't really think he did too much cleaning..

 

"now I know its not much, baby, but I promise you're gonna be happy down here with me.. ", he winked at you as you traveled around the room. You.. don't remember packing a suitcase and you really don't remember Sans having your suitcase opened laying on his bed. Upon a closer look.. it had several of your favorite outfits, your Nintendo switch with your favorite games, some of your books, and even your favorite stuffed lion. 

 

You glanced over at Sans and he was sweating.. a lot.

 

Wait a mo.. did he say down here? Where exactly were you? Walking over to the window, you opened the binds and noticed the ground was covered in snow. "Hey Sans?.. Where are we?".. "well, baby... welcome to Snowdin town.. we're underground at my old home. heh.. I still come here sometimes to escape all the drama on the surface.. ya know, I was pretty excited to make it up there.. seeing the stars at night.. enjoying the fresh air.. but sometimes.. the surface just.. didn't really appeal to me anymore. ...but it did give me the chance to meet you, princess. heh.. you're all I could have ever dreamed of.. you have given me so much HoPe...". 

 

His eyes lights turned to hearts as he walked closer to me and pulled me against his chest. I could hear a soft hum coming from his ribs as he lead me to the bed. ..It felt so warm and cozy. Hehe.. I was smell something sweet on his bedsheets and ketchup of course. "..I still have questions, Sans.. ", he shushed you gently.. rubbing circles on your back as his warm breath flew towards your ears. "relax, baby... its still kind of early.". ..

 

Umm.. yeah nope. You tried to get up but his grip was rather strong on you. "Sans?..". You heard a crash from downstairs and Sans was hiding you behind his body suddenly.. and was he growling? The door was kicked opened in one fell swoop. It was some of his cousins! You quickly locked eyes with Red, the one who you assumed abused the poor door. His red eye lights quickly turned to red hearts upon seeing you. Behind him were Stretch, G, and Rus. 

 

"mistress are you alright?"

 

"he didn't do anything to you did he, honey?"

 

"This is really unlike you Vanilla.. You better hope my angle is unharmed.. "

 

"kitten!", Red teleported next to the bed and tried to pull you away from Sans. "let go of her ya fucken vanilla wafer!". You were suddenly a skeleton sandwich! You let out a scream when you felt arms around your foot.. only to discover it was Stretch and Rus trying to pull you away from the other boneheads. You looked over and saw that G was trying to pull Sans off of you as well. What the actual fuck was going on?!

 

The sounds of growling and name callings were suddenly stopped as some new voices broke through the commotion. "SIGH. WILL YOU LAZY BONES KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE YOU BREAK THE POOR LITTLE HUMAN?". "RED YOU MORON! LET GO OF HER AT ONCE!". "STRETCH YOU MIGHT BE HURTING THE HUMAN!". and one familiar voice.. "MUTT LET GO OF OUR PET. NOW!". 

 

"..fuck". Yeah that pretty much sums this up..

 

 

...Nightmare POV...

 

"you miserable waste of monster life.. I should put another hole in your fucken head for what you did! heheheh kidnapping someone else's woman and then KILLING HER?!". He held Axe up in the air by one of his tentacles and threw him around the house he shared with Dust and Killer. The two were watching from the safety of behind the couch. It was a shame that Sweets wasn't home to see him dust his worthless brother... 

 

"I... didn't mean to..... it.. was an ...accident", Axe was sweating as his HP dropped slowly. When he was down to just 1, I dropped him back onto the ground and stood over him.. My dark sockets never leaving his. "if I ever catch you near her again.. I will dust you and your fucken brother!".

 

He saw Dust crouching down next to Axe, "yeah we get the fucken message, but do you really expect us to stay away from our soulmate?". I growled at the dust covered monster who dared to even challenge me. Killer was also on the other side of Axe ready to intervene. As much as I hate it.. the others were drawn to her soul too.. ..A wicked smile spread across my face as an idea formed in my head. 

 

I look over to see my dear brother Dream stirring gently on the floor. My magic holding onto his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere too far. "Nightmare please! This isn't our world.. aren't you worried about.. Him.. noticing we're gone?!". heh.. oh brother.. 

 

"I don't care if he does notice.. or even if the other one notices too. Only one thing matters here..," he looked over at the others in the room," we all have a common goal.. y/n. how about we work together.. to have our beloved all to ourselves instead of those other soft versions.". His smile was wicked as he saw Axe, Dust, and Killer lighting up to the idea. Heh.. the morons would be killing each other while he took y/n far away from all of them. She only belongs to me...


	9. Brotherly Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... the brothers find out about you and start making plans for the future, but you would rather stay in the present. During all the chaos.. you get a certain visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuppers: Imma essential! Hope you guys are doing okay out there and staying calm during all this fucken panic. Work has been just fucking up my ass, but I'm lucky to still have my job.. Just remember I love you gamers out there and I will be sticking to my work. Hope you guys like it.. <3

...Fuck I could really use some coffee to keep myself awake during all this. I'm currently sitting on the couch surrounded by skeletons. Sans is on my right, Red on my left, Mutt and Stretch each sitting by my legs, and G standing behind me leaning against the couch while their brothers are all standing up looking very disappointed at them. The tall one.. Papyrus, is still walking back and forth across the living room as if debating on how to start this conversation. Good luck dude.. 

 

Looking around you can just feel the sweat dripping off of all the skeletons surrounding you.. well except for G who looks the most calm out of everyone. You felt Sans leaning on your shoulder and nuzzling his skull against your cheek. "heh.. sorry, baby.. my bro's real protective, but I know he's gonna love ya.", Sans gave you a small smile that melted at your heart and somewhat calmed your growing anxiety. 

 

"everything will be alright, kitten. boss may seem.. hot-headed, but he means well. I wouldn't let anything happen to you..", Red was now leaning closer to you to whisper assurance of your safety. You could guess which one his brother was.. and he was currently staring dead ahead at you with a wide smirk. He was pretty tall just like Papyrus, wearing a black jacket and ripped black jeans.. and wait.. why was he holding a red collar in one of his hands? You were getting a bit worried... until Red grabbed your hand and held it tightly. "shh.. its okay, kitten.". 

 

You felt two different hands wrapping around both of your legs making you jump slightly. "nothing to worry about, honey bee.". "yes mistress... we have you.". They were rubbing circles on your legs in a soothing motion... You felt G running his skeleton fingers through your hair gently.. he leaned down whispering into your ear. "they won't hurt you, angel.. I'm here..". Sans also took that moment to grab your other hand.. holding it a bit gentler than Red was. You realized that they were just helping you relax.. even though they were still sweating bullets. 

 

All eyes suddenly went towards the door as it opened. A new skeleton that looked very similar to Papyrus walked into the room.. it was then that G started to sweat with the other skeletons. "brother?! you guys seriously called in my brother?!". Huh.. G's brother looked very professional.. he was wearing a black suit with matching pants. His eye lights met yours and he smiled widely.. until he looked up and saw his brother's skull laying on top of your head. "Oh Honestly Brother.. Give The Little Human A Bit Of Breathing Room. She Most Likely Doesn't Even Understand What Is Going On. I Doubt Any Of You Have Explained Anything To The Sweet, Little Human.".

 

His voice was much less louder than the others that looked similar to him. "SORRY TO CALL YOU OVER, GREEN, BUT IT WAS OF THE UPMOST IMPORTANCE!", yelled Papyrus. He looked over at the now cuddle pile of skeletons on the couch. "MWEH! YES IT SEEMS WE HAVE ALL HAVE A SOULMATE! ISN'T IT AMAZING!". A skeleton wearing an outfit similar to Papyrus, but blue, was jumping for joy as his eye lights turned into stars. "blue.. wait!", huh... soulmate? "Soulmate?", you asked as some of the brother turned to glare at Blue you assumed. 

 

"OH KNOCK IT OFF YOU CRETINS! ITS IMPORTANT THAT SHE LEARNS!", yelled Mutt's brother, Black. He stood proud near Red's brother and you noticed he was holding a black collar with jewels in it carefully behind his back. You turned your head to stare at Sans.. he's holding his skull with his other hand while still holding onto you. He turns to meet your eyes and a huge smile breaks out across his face... "its my fault for not telling you sooner, sweetheart, but you are my soulmate.. ". You.. couldn't help but blush at the new information.. Sans was looking at you with hearts in his eyes... and he was only focused on you. Until hell broke loose...

 

You felt the skeletons around you tense up. "heh you're also my soulmate, kitten..". "..also mines, angel.". 

 

"my mistress.. my soulmate.. ". "heh.. you have my heart, honey. you're umm.. kind of soulmates with all of us.. ". 

 

Seriously what the actual fuck?! Wait.. "Wait.. how am I soulmates with all of you? Are you guys even sure?"... You knew a bit about the concept already. Soulmates only occurred between two people, monsters or humans or both, who were basically made for each other. In a sense, you were their missing half.. missing halves? 

 

"well.. its not uncommon for some monsters to have multiply soulmates. afterall, some soulmates can be either romantic or platonic", Rus explained. "Okay.. so how does this work exactly?..". You couldn't help but notice that all eye lights were on you. Some with hearts, some trying their hardest to look away and failing, and some just flat out drooling. 

 

"DO NOT WORRY, SMALL HUMAN. THOUGH WE WILL ALL TRY TO WOO YOU, WE SHALL COURT YOU IN THE TRADITIONAL WAY. I EVEN NOTICED MY BROTHER READING MY DATING MANUAL THE OTHER DAY. OH I COULD WORK ON SOME NEW PUZZLES THAT I'M SURE WILL CAPTURE YOUR HEART WHILE YOU STAY WITH US!"... What?

 

"MWEH INDEED! THOUGH MY LAZY BROTHER NEEDS TO STEP UP HIS GAME, I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY SHALL WIN OVER THE FAIR MAIDEN!". "bro.. I've been putting my backbone into it!". "AHHH BROTHER NOOO! YOU MIGHT CORRUPT OUR HUMAN!".

 

Needless to say Stretch looked anything but sorry. ..getting off topic. What the fuck did Paps just say? "Umm.. I'm staying here?". Red and Rus's brothers suddenly came forward closer to you. "NYHEH OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE STAYING HERE. WHY WOULD I LET MY PET WANDER TOO FAR FROM ME?". ..You really didn't like this. Red held your hand tightly in his. "heh don't worry bout my bro, Edge, he's just.. excited to have you here kitten. don't worry though.. you're safe with me." You didn't feel safe.

 

"MWEH YOU FOOLISH FOOLS DON'T HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL. I KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY TRAIN MY PETS.. AND MY FUTURE QUEEN.". Black was giving you some serious bedroom eyes. You felt Rus nuzzling against your leg again. "mmm m'lord means well, mistress." Yeah okay.. "Now C'mon Gentle Monsters, There Is No Need To Fight.".. G's brother.. Green? You think.. he seems much more calmer than the rest of these guys. 

 

..Time to put the needle in this thread now. "Umm guys. I can't live here..". Papyrus gasps out loud, Black looked very pissed off with Edge, and poor Blueberry was almost in tears over what you said. You looked to the older brothers for some help but they were all sweating. "I mean.. I have an apartment and everything.. it would be silly to stay here, but thank you for the offer...?" 

 

Edgelord didn't seem to like that idea very much. He stormed up closer so he could get in your face. You noticed Sans and Red trying to cover you while Rus and Stretch quickly stood up in front of you. G was gripping the couch rather angerly. "AN APARTMENT?! SANS! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" "now.. just relax a sec boss.. " "edge back off... you're scaring her.. " Sans' sockets were completely dark as he stared down Edgelord. He merely growled and stomped back over to where he was. 

 

"ugh.. maybe sweetheart.. it would be better if you stayed here with us. at least here I can protect you.. ". "you mean we, right vanilla wafer?" 

 

"...we can protect you here, sweetheart. nothing will happen to you." "nyeh that's right, honey.. and we can get to know each other better.. "

 

"THEN ITS DECIDED. NOW WE MUST DISCUSS A FEW.. ISSUES CONCERING THINGS I CANT TELL YOU, MY QUEEN. MUTT. TAKE HER UPSTAIRES TO OUR BEST GUESTROOM AT ONCE AND GUARD HER." "yes m'lord." Rus shoved Red out of the way to grab my hand and he pulled me close to his chest while the brothers growled at him. He quickly teleported me to the bedroom Black was talking about.. fuck it was beautiful. The walls to it were a light blue, the bed was made and the sheets looks heavenly... and of course the suitcase that Sans somehow had gotten was laying on the bed.. Not gonna ask. 

 

"... .Hey Rus? So.. what's...," I was suddenly cut off when he Rus pushed me against the bed, laying down on my chest as his hand had pinned both of my hands above my head. his grin turned.. predator like. his tongue was hanging out of his mouth enough for me to see that it was longer than mines.. and like Red, he also had a gold tooth in his mouth. I watched as his eyes skimmed down my body.. almost as if he was undressing me. Without warning, his hips started to grind against mines roughly. He was toying with me.. enjoying himself. "mmm i'm so glad you decided to stay here, mistress. I just know we are gonna have a good time together.."

 

His other hand started to trail down my body slowly.. lingering on my hips as he gave them a rough squeeze. fuck... He gave off a deep growl.. almost a moan as his hand traveled back up to trace under my boobs. " Ahh.. Rus.. please..." He started to drool.. his hips non stop as he started to undo my top.. "mmm don't you worry, mistress.. ooh fuck.. I promise to behave.. but its so hard to when I look at you.. mmm when I smell you.. fuck. when I.. taste you." He started to lick at my neck.. lapping at my throat like a dog in heat. You felt his pace get more erratic and then suddenly stop. "heh.. sorry mistress..." He kissed your lips gently. "..we will have more time to play later.. I gotta play guard dog for now until I know you're safe. I'm right outside your door if you.. need me, darling."

 

You watched as he slowly left the room, but not without teasing your neck a bit with his sharp teeth.. and with a soft laugh, he was gone... and you were horny as fuck. What... the actual fuck. You knew Rus was a bit of a hound dog.. but.. where the fuck did that come from? You try to lay down on the bed and ignore the growing tension from earlier. 

 

You stared up at the ceiling.. you could barely hear the voices from the living room.. but no matter how hard you listened, you couldn't exactly tell what they were talking about. You tossed a bit on the bed.. maybe it be best to go to bed. Hopefully Sans or someone would wake you up later.

 

Its a shame things don't really go as planned. 

 

When you finally felt comfortable.. you felt something moving up your legs.. and resting on your hip. You started shaking but you ready to yell. The second you opened your mouth though, a black tentacle quickly wrapped around your mouth. ...There's no fucken way.. you were awake.. you had to be.. he can't hurt you here... Staring into your eyes was none other then your Nightmare. 

 

"hey there, sweetheart.. sorry to keep ya waiting for so long. heh I knew Vanilla just couldn't keep his hands off of you. and it smells like the dog couldn't help himself either. heh.. I'll make sure they turn to dust for even looking at you." ...Why was he here? This didn't make any sense... 

 

He smiled widely at you and brought you closer to him until you were pressed against his chest. ..You were having trouble trying to keep calm.. your heart beat was erratic. Nightmare ...actually started purring at you. Your soul felt a sense of calmness wash over you. Wait.. Nightmare was telling me that I was his soulmate when I first met him.. so.. it is true.. I'm soulmates with all of them.. and my Nightmare. You arms went slack.. you stopped fighting and let him calm you down. 

 

"..everything is okay baby.. hehe.. I finally have you... all to myself and in this world.. it's almost too good to be true." He was holding you tighter.. as his skull leaned down to nuzzle against your neck. "...heh I've survived too many timelines without you.. to lose you now. my sweetheart."

 

..You suddenly heard a very manly scream followed by the hum of magic. 

 

Nightmare moved the tentacle away from your mouth and smiled at you. "...What's going on?... Why.. why are you here, Nightmare?" You wanted answers.. This whole thing was fucking crazy.. and these skeletons were even fucken crazier. ..he started laughing...

 

"heh oh sweetheart.. I'm here because I needed to be with you.. you're tied to me by fate and nothing will keep us apart anymore. I've recruited a few other copies to keep the other copies occupied..." "Copies?" "heh.. don't worry, sweetheart.. for now, let's get going. I found us a perfect spot to live together... we can," he was cut off by a loud explosion outside. The hairs on your arm stood up and Nightmare's sockets turned dark. He felt that too.. something powerful was here.. 

 

"hold onto me tight, sweetheart." Against your better judgement, you held on tightly to Nightmare as you two suddenly teleported outside to see the commotion. ..and low and behold. Two skeletons stood facing each other in a showdown. 

 

"oh great... should of figured these two would wander in." Nightmare held you closely to his chest. Resting his chin on the top of your head and staring daggers at the two new guys. You were staring at them as well.. one looked like ink spilled all over him.. he worn a brown top with some matching shorts and a giant paintbrush on his back. The other one was.. interesting. His skull was black.. his outfit was a mix of black, purple and blue with some ..glitches..? popping up around him. ..They were staring at each other.. until they suddenly turned to look at you.

 

"gasps! error, look! this is amazing.. she hasn't showed up in a timeline is such a long time!" Well he seemed excited.. the other.. not so much. "w7at the a3tual fu3k... she.. sho6ldn't ex1st here... ugh! fl1thy gl1tch!" Uh huh.. says the skeleton whose totally blushing. Nightmare held you tighter as the one covered in ink walked over to you two. "hey nightmare! where's dream at? we couldn't help but notice the two of you were outside of your realm." Though he was talking to Nightmare.. his eye lights were only on you. 

 

Looking over, it seemed Error was rather upset he was blushing. "ink! w3 need t0 st0p th1s. why th3 fu3k are you out her3 you fl1thy gl1t3h?" "error.. please.."

 

Nightmare started laughing.. as he carefully moved me to stand behind him. His tentacles were wrapped around my hands and one was around my waist.. as if he was afraid to let me go. "..who the fuck are you calling a copy? I'm the original..."


End file.
